


OK Cupid

by RayneMoonFyre



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: AU, F/M, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneMoonFyre/pseuds/RayneMoonFyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After moving to New Hampshire with his family Emmett decides to try a "dating" site. Will he find a connection? Or will he find something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

She usually doesn't like online "dating," but her friends say to give it a try, so she figures why not? Nasreen tells her this site is different. You can just go there and talk to people with similar interests. So here she is browsing through profiles, when one catches her eye.

His profile says tall, dark and dangerous. The picture looks promising. If that really is his photo, Kira scoffs.

He is new to the site as well. Before she can chicken out, Kira hits the message me button and types out a quick message. It is just something to say a quick hello and to see if he would like to chat sometime.

The next day she checks her inbox and there is a message from tall, dark and dangerous saying he is interested and he would like to chat some more. His name is Emmett and he has just moved to New Hampshire with his family. He doesn't know many people, so he thought an online "dating" site might be a hoot.

They exchange emails for a couple of weeks, talking about everything. Emmett is adopted and has two brothers and two sisters, all adopted as well. His dad is a doctor, and his mom is an interior designer. He loves sports and big cars. Kira tells him a bit about her friends and how they all kind of adopted each other when they moved to New Hampshire. Some of the emails end up a bit more risqué and they both need a cold shower after. But mostly they just chat and get to know each other. After a couple weeks they decide to meet in person and agree to meet at a local Goth industrial club that Kira often goes to. Having already exchanged pictures, they know whom to look for at the club.

She arrives early so she can dance a bit and work off her nerves before he gets there. She is on the dance floor with a friend when he comes in.

She is facing away from the door as her friend Nasreen says, "Hottie at six o'clock."

"I feel like I'm going to pass out," Kira confides, nerves coming through in her voice.

"You'll be fine," Nasreen insists as she leans in to give her friend a quick hug. "I'm going to go find Raell. Have fun."

"Love you," Kira tells Nasreen as she leaves to go find their other friend.

He notices her immediately, even in the dimly lit room, as his eyes are perfect in any light. This is just one of the benefits of being a vampire. She looks amazing in her short skirt and corset top. Walking up behind her, he places his hands on her hips and pulls her close to him. He loves that she is just shy of six feet tall; he has better access to her.

"Hello, Kira," Emmett murmurs in her ear.

She looks over her shoulder and sees his face and smiles. With a purr in her voice she says, "Hello, Emmett." God, he's even better in person, is all she can think, and those dimples, gah.

She tries to turn around to face him, but he keeps her with her ass to his crotch. Starting to move with her, he gyrates to the music. She snakes her arms up to wrap around his neck, giving him a better view of her cleavage. The beat continues pounding through his head and his cock, which is swelling the more they dance, making his tight leather pants even tighter.

He finally spins her around and pulls her into his embrace, and she fully feels the effect she has on him, as his erection presses into her stomach. They continue dancing for a while longer, teasing each other, hands roaming.

"Do you want to get out of here and go somewhere a bit less crowded?" Emmett asks, his amber eyes dark with lust.

Kira pulls him off the dance floor and out the door to her car.

"How does my place sound?"

Emmett just laughs and follows happily.

They get in and she drives to her place.

Once in the car, Emmett reaches over and places a hand on Kira's bare thigh. She jumps and quips, "Damn, cold hands."

"Guess you'll just have to warm them up," Emmett teases, as he strokes higher on her leg.

Just when he thinks he is getting somewhere warmer, she stops the car and gets out. Before she can close the car door, he is pinning her to it and kissing her deeply. While his hands are running all over her body, he grabs her ass and uses it to bring her closer to him so she can feel what she is doing to him. She grants his tongue access when she feels the tip of his tongue reach out, brushing along her bottom lip seeking entry, and he sweeps in with a moan from deep in his chest.

She reaches down and grabs his cock through the stretched leather covering it. As she strokes, she feels it swell more in her hand.

"We should go inside."

She leads him to the house and opens the door. Pulling him inside and closing the door, she yet again finds herself pinned by him. He buries his face in her neck, cock pressing into her ass, throbbing to be released. She feels his tongue come out and lick up her neck and back down to where her shoulder meets her neck, and when he gets there she feels him nip lightly at her skin and the pulse point. Flinching for a mere second before she leans into it, moaning out with pleasure.

"Mmmm...Emmett," Kira purrs.

Reaching back and grasping his cock in her hand, she feels him swell more. He is afraid he will split his pants open if he doesn't get out of them soon. As if she is reading his mind, her other hand joins the first and she undoes his pants and reaches in to pull his cock out into her waiting hands. He moans as the pressure of his pants is removed, and her hands take its place.

She reaches for his hand and pulls him further into the house to the living room. Sitting down on the couch, she pulls him down with her, over her. Kissing him, she reaches out her tongue to stroke his bottom lip, and he reaches out his tongue to meet hers. She reaches down to stroke him, feeling the silk covered iron of his cock beneath her hands, moving back and forth, causing him to shudder.

He unties the laces holding her top together and slowly parts the material, revealing the soft skin under it. While nipping down her chest to her breasts, he removes her hands from his cock. When he reaches her breasts he pauses to draw each nipple into his mouth and suck on them. Moaning, Kira arches into Emmett's mouth. He caresses one breast while he strokes the other with his tongue. Drawing the hardened tip into his mouth, he gently rolls it on his tongue, avoiding his teeth. He does the same to the other breast, laving and sucking on it, eliciting moan after moan from Kira.

He continues his exploration further down to the waistband of her skirt, drawing patterns on her stomach with his tongue. Once he reaches her waistband he places his hands inside, pushing at the material while she raises her hips to allow him to pull her skirt off. He's surprised to see that she isn't wearing anything underneath.

"Damn... You're killing me, Kira," Emmett moans, thankful that he is no longer the lustful teenager he once was.

He places a kiss on her stomach, nipping at her belly button and dipping his tongue into it, and her stomach flutters as the pleasure ripples through her. Moaning loudly, she grabs his head, holding it closer to her and pushing it down further.

He takes the hint and kneels on the floor, pulling her ass closer to the edge of the couch and spreading her legs apart. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, he blows air over her wet pussy, making her shiver. He spreads her lips apart, exposing her fully to him, warm, wet and inviting. Leaning in, he slowly licks her pussy. She shivers and moans. He continues to lick her, lapping at the juices that flow from her as she starts to writhe with pleasure.

"God... Emmett," Kira purrs.

Finding her nub, he starts to lick and suck at it, making her moan and buck up to his face. She is soon pressing her pussy into his mouth, begging him to make her cum.

"Ung...fuck... harder...Emmett," Kira moans.

More than happy to oblige her request, he presses harder as her moans escape her lips and she pushes up to meet him. As he plays with her clit, he presses two fingers into her dripping pussy. Curling his fingers a bit forward and hitting her g-spot, he slowly starts thrusting in and out. The more he sucks and rubs, the more she moans.

Feeling her walls contract around his fingers, Kira screams, "Fuck... Emmett... I'm cumming."

He is aroused beyond anything he has known before. Removing his fingers, he brings them to his lips and licks them clean saying, "Damn you taste good, but I really need to be inside you NOW."

"Then I suggest you lose the clothes and FUCK ME."

Emmett almost forgets that he needs to "be" human and sheds his shirt and leather pants, taking a condom from the pocket.

When Kira gets her first look at him, her eyes go wide. "See something you like?" Emmett teases.

"Mmmhmm," Kira moans as she leans forward to take his straining erection in her hand. Giving it a couple of firm strokes, she leans in to take him into her mouth and he pulls away.

Seeing her confused look, Emmett explains, "If you do that I won't last long." A lie, but it seems to satisfy her. He can go for hours, but he doesn't know what his venom would do to her.

Rolling the condom down his hard length, he moves her so she is lying on the couch. He spreads her legs apart and positions himself between them. Placing his rock hard cock at the entrance to her pussy, he pushes in slowly, trying to prolong the pleasure. He slides in until his shaft is buried to the hilt inside her wet pussy.

"Shit," they moan in unison.

He stills as he lets her adjust to him. Reaching a hand between them to find her clit, he rubs it, making her moan even more. He starts to thrust in and out of her, her warm wet pussy caressing him as he does. He continues to move in and out of her, as he plays with her clit, feeling the muscles in her pussy start to contract around him as she begins her climb to orgasm.

"God... Kira... so tight..." Emmett grunts.

"So fucking close," Kira moans.

But before she can reach ecstasy he stops his movement and rubbing. Looking down at her face, he reaches up to stroke her cheek. His hand travels down to play with her breasts, pinching the nipples before he bends down to take one into his mouth. As he is sucking on her nipples, he starts thrusting into her again. She moans in pleasure, moving her hips to meet his thrusting, drawing him deeper into her pussy as if trying to swallow him completely.

"Unhg..." Kira groans.

He raises his head and continues thrusting into her, his pace becoming more frenzied. Moving his hand back to her clit, he begins stroking it again. She continues to meet his thrusting as he feels her climb again towards her release, and he climbs towards his own. This time there is no holding back as he rubs furiously at her clit, driving her crazy. He thrusts in and out of her throbbing wet pussy, each climbing closer to ecstasy.

"Emmett...I'm...oh god...I'm cumming," Kira screams.

"Damn...Baby...I'm right there with you," Emmett moans.

As they both fall over the edge of their orgasms, he collapses carefully to the couch, bringing Kira to his side. They lie there for a moment catching their breath.

Flashing her a smile, dimples and all, Emmett breaks the silence first and asks, "So, do you think we might have a second date?"

Kira just smiles and grabs his hand and leads him up the stairs.

All he can think is, I guess I have my answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Emmett looks down at the sleeping woman in his arms. He doesn't remember the last time he's been so content. Kira is curled into his side, her hand resting over his long-dormant heart. Reaching down, he strokes a stray curl of hair back from her face and she shifts a bit in her sleep.

He knows that he needs to get up soon and get to the club to pick up his Jeep and go home. His family is probably starting to wonder where he is by this time. Leaving his cell in the Jeep was probably not the best idea, but he really didn't want to deal with the calls from them all night. He'll just have to deal with the consequences later. They're probably going to be worried that he was gone all night considering they're in a new state and he did go to a human club. Oh well, time to bite the bullet.

He moves slowly so as not to disturb her from her slumber, but apparently she's a light sleeper.

"Where are you going?" Kira asks sleepily, stretching a bit.

"I was just going to call a cab to take me back to the club," Emmett replies.

"Don't be silly. I'll drive you back," Kira says through a stifled yawn. "Just let me get up and get ready."

As she rises from the bed the air swirls around her, and though he expects to be hit with the scent of her, he smells nothing. Odd, he thinks. Everyone has a smell; their blood gives off an odor that we can smell a mile away without a breeze. Something isn't right here, but I can't put my finger on it. He gets up and gets dressed, sitting on the edge of the bed as he waits for her to emerge from the bathroom.

Kira emerges from the bathroom ten minutes later and he thinks he catches the scent of lavender and lilac as she walks by. It sets his throat tingling. Hmmm, this just gets weirder by the minute. He watches as she gets dressed and heads out the door, beckoning for him to follow her. They head down the hall and back down the stairs they came up last night.

"Would you like some tea or coffee?" Kira asks as she set a kettle to boil on the stovetop.

"No, thank you," Emmett responds as he comes up behind her in the kitchen. The scent of lavender and lilac is still faint in the air. "That is lovely perfume you're wearing, Kira," Emmett groans in Kira's ear as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"I'm not wearing perfume, Emmett," Kira replies confused. Taking her teacup over to the table, she sits down. He joins her, not quite knowing what to make of this new development.

He watches as she drinks her tea, entranced by her lips on the cup. He knows that if he wants to get home at all, he needs to leave soon and not think about where he'd rather her lips be. The scent in the room is getting stronger and making the venom start to pool in his mouth, causing him to swallow more frequently. He's forming questions, and he needs to speak to his family sooner rather than later.

Kira gets up from the table and asks, "Ready to go, Emmett?"

"Not that I want to cut our time short... but I should get home..." Emmett sighs.

They get into her small car and start driving downtown toward the club. Noticing the scent of lavender and lilac getting even stronger the longer they are in the confined space. His throat starts to feel like it's on fire and the venom becoming harder to manage. The only thoughts going through his mind are, What the hell, did I just find my singer and, I need to get home soon and talk to Carlisle. Surprisingly he doesn't feel the need to kill her and drain her dry, which happened to him before when he was still a newborn vampire. Could the urge to not kill her mean she is more than my singer?

So preoccupied with his inner tirade, he hasn't even processed that the car has stopped. Kira's asking him where he's parked, and by her tone, it isn't the first time. "...Emmett... Hey in there... Where did you park?" Kira inquires.

"Sorry, spaced out for a minute there. I'm on Orange St. near Chestnut," Emmett says. "Just look for the really big Jeep."

Kira drives around the block, pulling up behind a monster Jeep and putting the car in park. As Emmett gets out, she puts a hand on his arm to stop him briefly and leans over to place a kiss to his cheek.

"Call me when you get in so I know you got home safely, okay?" Kira asks softly, looking up into Emmett's eyes from under her eyelashes as she speaks.

"I will most definitely do that," Emmett responds as he leans in, cupping her face in his cold hand, kissing her lips gently. "And I will be calling you during the week to see when you want to get together again, if you would like to, that is..." Emmett asks tentatively.

"I would love to see you again," Kira answers with a smile.

With that, Emmett steps out of her car and walks to his Jeep and climbs in. He watches as she drives away and takes his phone from the console to turn it on.

Once it powers up he is greeted by multiple texts and voicemails from his family. They have been wondering where he was and what he was doing to make him 'disappear'. He was to call them as soon as he got these messages.

He opens his phone, hits Alice's number and presses call. She picks up on the first ring.

"Where have you been?" Alice shrieks.

"I had a date. You knew that," Emmett groans.

"But you disappeared from my visions," she declares. "And then when we couldn't reach you, we tried to track you, but lost your scent in Manchester at some club."

"That's where I picked my date up," Emmett huffs. "As for losing my scent, I need to talk to Carlisle about that. I need to talk to him about a lot when I get home. I'll see you in forty-five. We'll talk then."

Hanging up, he drives home thinking about the last twelve hours and the woman he held in his arms, the strange occurrences, and the possibilities for the future.


End file.
